mrrobotfandomcom-20200213-history
Eps3.2 legacy.so
(Legacy) | image = File:Ep303.jpg | imagewidth = 300px | season = 3 | episode = 3 | caption = | airdate = October 25, 2017 | writer = Sam Esmail | director = Sam Esmail | viewers = | previous = | next = |}} is the third episode of Season 3 of Mr. Robot. It was broadcast on October 25, 2017 Plot Synopsis Origin of the Title * In computing, a legacy refers to old or outdated computer hardware, software or data that, while still functional, does not work well with up-to-date systems. * The extension: The .so file extension is a shared library loaded by C and C++ programs when they start; it usually contains functions and other shared program logic. Summary This episode is concurrent with the events that happened in Season 2. On 5/9, Mr. Robot planned to shoot Tyrell, but the gun jammed, which Tyrell took to be a sign that they are meant to be gods. Mr. Robot reluctantly allowed Tyrell to work with him for 'protection', but Dark Army agents led by Irving reveal that Stage 1 was not fully effective. They bring Tyrell to a isolated cabin to protect him, while Mr. Robot gets arrested due to Elliot's actions. After a grueling recruitment test, Tyrell stays at the cabin to plan Stage 2 and prepare the femtocell. After several weeks, frustrated at Elliot's confusion and Joanna's divorce, he escapes the cabin, only to be caught by a police officer. Though he breaks his thumb to escape his handcuffs, he is saved by Agent Santiago, revealed to be working for the Dark Army. Eventually, Tyrell moves back to the city to reunite with Elliot, but he shoots him. During Elliot's surgery, Angela reveals Elliot's dual personality to Tyrell, and a reawakened Mr. Robot smiles at Tyrell. Episode Notes Deleted Scenes *On the night of 5/9, Irving is in his office at the car dealership, receiving a call about Tyrell. He gets in a car and drives off to the arcade. *As Elliot is being arrested and put in a cop car, Irving watches from his car across the street. He drives off. *Irving is in his office making new business cards with a stamp while on the phone with the Dark Army. He advises that 59 days at the farmhouse has put Tyrell on edge, in addition to Joanna divorcing him, and suggests a change of venue. The person on the other end of the call disagrees as Irving shrugs and understands his role is to keep the cuckoo in the cage. Technology Music In this episode, the progression of the music describes the change in Tyrell's state of mind, from resistant to compliant. * "If You Could Read My Mind". Performed by Gordon Lightfoot. * "I Ain't Goin' Out Like That". Performed by Cypress Hill * "I'm Your Puppet". Performed by James and Bobby Purify. * "Experiment in Terror", from the original soundtrack for the film Experiment in Terror (1962). Written and conducted by Henry Mancini. Trivia * The assessment of Tyrell Welleck used by Wallace Shawn's character is typical of those used by mind control groups, notably Scientology in its "auditing" sessions, which involve lengthy periods of asking the same question repeatedly until the sought-after response is received. * The episode includes a number of references to The Shining, including the credits scroll over an aerial shot of a moving car. Easter Eggs Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Broadcast episodes